xXHome AloneXx
by Whuzgal1
Summary: Don't read the other Home Alone! It's being evil! It won't update and put the new stuff in it so This one is much better :p Yeah this really isn't a summary wow so yeah read and review byez!


_**xXHome AloneXx**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my stuff :p_

"Mom! Why do I need a babysitter? I'm fine by myself!" Zak Saturday said to his mom. She hurried Zak to the front door of their house and said, "Because I can't trust you yet, still. We will be back late, so listen to the babysitter.". She left with his father and the babysitter arrived shortly later. "Hello Zak. I'm Mrs. Pitterson. Now be a good boy while I sit over there." Mrs. Pitterson said wobbling over to a chair.

"How about we play a little game? How about go and get me water under 20 seconds? That's a good one . . . now go!" Mrs. Pitterson demanded. Zak ran all they way from the living room to the family room through his mom's deadly plantarium to the TV area through the office room to the kitchen and back. He slowly handed Mrs. Pitterson her water, panting. Hands on his knees, Bam, a great thought hit him. "Hey, Mrs. Pitterson, can we play Hide and Go Seek. How about you seek first?" Zak asked innoccently.

"Sure, why not. But, you better not run too far. Old folk like me can't catch up like we used to." Mrs. Pitterson told. She started counting. Zak raced up to his secret place that only him and Komodo know about. Zak punched in the password and entered. He watched Mrs. Pitterson look franticly for him and then sit back down and sleep. Zak laughed as he turned on the TV.

An hour into basically being left alone, he already was bored. Zack played all his video games, ate a whole bunch of sugary junk, and almost broke everything in the room. BAM!! Zak jolted up as he heard the sound coming from outside. He grabbed the claw and snuck out. Half way around the house, Zak saw a deep hole on the law where smoke was coming out. He approached the hole and saw a girl?

She looked knocked out from the fall. It looked like a girl, but it had white cat ears and a white tail with black stripes and spikes at the end. She wore a dark blue leotard with a black ankle length cloak covering her body. She had on light blue boots. Next to her was a blue staff with a Saphire in the middle of it. Her silver eyes opened up quickly as she arose to her feet holding her staff.

She looked up at Zak. "Who are you? You don't look like a fellow Nadaku-ite." she said confused. Zak shook his head. "No, I'm Zak. From Earth. Who are you?" Zak replied trying to sound calm when he wasn't. "Greetings, I'm Minomi Hayaka. I'm from Nadaku. I must have fallen out of my ship. ~ darn," Minomi said bowing. "On earth I am . . . 11 years old. You?" Minomi asked. "Um, I'm 12. Do you want to come into my house, it's kinda chilly out here." Zak said motioning her into the house.

The babysitter was still sleeping even after the loud noise. Minomi sat on the comfy sofa and Zak go som sour cream and onion chips. Minomi sniffed the air. "What are those things you munch on?" she asked curiously. "Oh, these are sour cream and onion chips. You want to try some?" Zak asked. Minomi noddded her head. Zak gave her some chips and she took small bites out of them before she ate them whole. Minomi's eyes brighted as she exclaimed, "Wow those are good!". Zak gave her some more before he turned on the TV. Minomi got up and tried to bite the TV. "That's not good." she said splitting out dust. Zak laughed. "It's only for watching. You see? You look at the pictures that flash." he explained.

_'I wonder what mom will say about her.' _Zak thought. He looked down at her staff. "How come you're carrying a staff thing?" Zak asked. "Oh, it's just incase something is coming after me. I'm a princess at home and anyone who kills me will take my place on the thrown." Minomi explained. _'Well, maybe mom will let me keep her. Maybe that will keep her alive.' _Zak thought. Minomi's ears moved. "Someone's ship is landing outside. It's a big one too." Minomi said hiding behind the sofa. Zak jumped off the sofa. "It's probably my mom and dad." he said walking towards the door. As he opened it he saw a big red wolf - man. He had long fangs that looked like they could rip through Zak any moment and his claws were stained with blood.

He howled as his black eyes shot towards Minomi. "Zak close the door!" Minomi commanded and Zak listened. He slammed the door shut and locked it. "What was that!?" Zak asked, running with Minomi. "It's a Barag. They sometimes come to eat me. Royal Nadakus like me, but this has never happened when i wasn't home!" Minomi cried. The Barag barged through the door and sprinted after them.

Zak led Minomi to his secret room as he shut and locked the door. He grabbed the claw and waited for their visitor. Minomi held her staff in position also. They waited and waited, but the Barag didn't show up. "Maybe it left." Minomi suggested. Crash! The Barag came in through the window and grabbed Minomi. He jumped back out and Zak caught his leg. "Let go of Minomi!" he demanded. The Barag tried kicking Zak off, but it didn't work. He was struggling Minomi. Minomi hit the Barag with her staff and he let go.

She fell down to the ground and her cloak ripped. "Darn't! This cloak costed 100000000 dortas!!" she yelled aimlessly shooting bolts of energy out of her staff towards the Barag. The Barag punched her to the ground. Zak fell a fire in him as his eyes glowed red. "Didn't anyone tell you not to harm a girl!?" he said as he shot his energy towards the Barag. It flung back into it's ship and fell into the ocean.

Zak ran to Minomi. Her silver hair covered the damage the Barag did on her. "Minomi are you alright?" Zak asked shaking her. She was mopey about the girl thing he said. _'What was that suppose to mean? Am I not strong enough for this Zak?' _Minomi thought as Zak shook her. She snapped out of her thought. "Oh, my apologizes." Minomi said. Zak's parent's came home alittle after Zak and Minomi went back inside the house. When Zak's mom saw the girl she said, "Who is this girl?" she demanded to know. Zak's dad put his hand over his wife's shoulder.

"Let Zak have his little girlfriend. We should go upstairs and well *cough cough* you know." he said grinning. Minomi blushed. "Ah, I'm sorry. I fell from my ship and then this Barag came to attack me and . . ."

"Can we keep her?" Zak pleaded. "Pleeeeease?" _'Hey! I'm not one of your Earthly pets! I have a name.' _Minomi thought as she watched Zak plead for her to stay to his parents. "Well, ok. Only until someone, of her kind, comes to get her." Zak's parents said and they went upstairs. "Yay!" Zak said hugging her. Two seconds later, he noticed what he was doing. "Ah! I hugged a girl!" he said running around like a bandit. "Hey! What's wrong with me? On Nadaku, that would be a greeting and a salute." Minomi said all knowledgable - like.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Maybe I'll write another one. IDK! R and R!**


End file.
